


Everything Is Blue

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Getting Together, M/M, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: When Kendell hires Heckyl to work at the Dino Bite Cafe Riley makes a new friend while also learning something new about himself But what happens when he discovers Heckyl isn't who he is pretending to be .





	1. Chapter 1

Heckyl wasn't like anyone Riley had ever met before, with his eccentric clothing and dyed hair. Riley was finding it harder to do his job with every passing day Heckyl was on shift at the Dino Bite Cafe. Riley knew coat tails and blue tipped hair shouldn't be such a distraction for an average teenager especially when said teenager was a power ranger but Riley had also been a simple country boy before bonding with his energem. Every one at Riley's old high school had all worn the same plaid and flannels his family did on the ranch. 

Riley cursed as he accidentally dropped a glass on the floor instead of into his bus boy bucket. Heckyl looked over at the sound of the glass shattering and excused himself from the table he was currently tending to. Riley felt his face heat as Heckyl made his way over to him.

" Need help Riley? " Heckyl asked as he dropped beside the green clad boy.

" No its okay, I've got it. " Riley said without making eye contact.

" Thats the third accident this week, are you okay? " Heckyl asked.

Riley finally stopped in his ministrations to look the other boy in the eyes. Heckyl's lips were pulled tight into a frown and his eyes seem to be searching Riley for some unseen grievance. Riley felt a warmth in his chest as he smiled at the other boy.

" Yeah I'm fine, just zoned out is all. Thanks for asking though. " Riley replied.

" Of course. but if anything is wrong I'm a pretty good listener. " Heckyl said as he and Riley stood up.

" I'll keep that in mind. " Riley said as he turned and fled to the kitchen.

He glanced back out into the dining area as he set the bus tub onto a counter. Heckyl was headed back over to the table he had been serving but he glanced back over his shoulder in the direction of the kitchen. Riley felt his heart lurch as Heckyl noticed him looking but the other boy simply gave a soft smile before returning to work. Riley turned his back on the dining area and headed for the sink just as his Dino com went off. He sighed and took one last look at Heckyl before heading out the back and towards the secret base entrance.


	2. Who am I ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during the episode " Forgive And Forget "

" Need a hand? " Heckyl's voice sounded in Riley's ear.

" Heckyl you scared me. " Riley said as he took Heckyl's hand to pull himself off the ground, " What are you doing here? ".

" I take at lest one walk every day, usually on the park trail but I saw you racing against that other young man to the rock wall and once I saw you hit the tree I just had to come check on you. " Heckyl said with concern. 

" Oh, well thanks Heckyl but I'm fine. " Riley said. 

" well I just wanted to be sure, what else are friends for after all. " Heckyl said with a smile.

Riley felt his chest tighten at Heckyl's words, elated to hear that the other boy thought of them as friends. Heckyl glanced over to where Burt and his groupies were walking and begin to speak. Riley caught the tail end of Heckyl's sentence as he zoned back in.

" Big for his britches isn't he? " Heckyl sneered.

Riley almost forgot his anger at the outdated expression, Heckyl's eccentrics were just too adorable for someone his age, " yeah, I don't understand why hes always been such a jerk to me when I've never done anything to him. " 

Heckyl finally looked away from Burt and back to Riley, " Well if ya wanna show him what you're made of you're gonna have to go the distance or so to speak. ".

Riley looked up to Heckyl as an idea came to mind, " You think I should enter the marathon ? ".

" Well, hes making a fool out of you , win the marathon and you'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget. " Heckyl crooned.

Riley opened his mouth to reply when the sound of a firing mechanism alerted him to the stinger hurtling his way. He ducked just in time to avoid a direct hit. Heckyl looked at the stinger stuck in the rock wall in shock. As Riley got back to his feet a deep laugh filled the air as a familiar monster sauntered into view.

Riley grabbed Heckyl's hand and pulled him behind the wall just in time as the sound of stingers hitting the wall over shadowed Heckyl's shocked voice, " Is that a monster!? " .

" Stay here, okay? I promise I'll protect you. " Riley said before letting go of the frightened mans hand and running to face sting rage.

As soon as he was out of sight Heckyl pulled out his pocket watch to yell at Snide, " What did you tell sting rage to do now!? This isn't my plan! ".

" No, its a good plan now " Snide's voice mocked.

Heckyl's felt the beginnings of distress before a thought brought a smile to his face, " Your plan might just work Snide. ".

Closing his watch before Snide could reply Heckyl peeked around the corner and watched as sting rage kicked Riley across the park and aimed his staff at the subdued Ranger. Heckyl took off as fast as his legs would carry him and dived just as sting rage fired, " Look out Riley! ".

The stinger hit him right in the chest and the last thing he heard before the venom began to take effect was Riley screaming his name. He knew as soon as the stinger was removed he wouldn't remember a thing. He watched from the ground as the other rangers arrived to back Riley up and as the fight came to an end he was surprised to hear Riley telling his friends to check on Him first. The red ranger was by his side and Before Heckyl could blink the boy was pulling the stinger form his skin and a haze descended on his mind.

" Heckyl, are you okay? " a man in a red shirt was shouting by his side. A young man laying on the ground not to far away was shouting about someone named Heckyl as well. What kind of name was Heckyl? .

Looking away from the man in green he forced himself to ask questions trough the haze in his mind and body, " What am i doing here, what happend to me? " , He paused for a moment to think and then realized he couldn't place his own name, " Who am i? ".

The large group of people that had gathered around him looked down at him in shock before the girl in pink spoke, " You mean you don't remember ? ".

The urge to be sarcastic was out weighed by the fear as he stuttered out a quiet reply, " Well, I... No. ".

He could feel himself shaking as they all continued to stare when suddenly a warm hand was gripping his shoulder. He looked up to see the man in green who had been laying perpendicular to him a few minutes ago. The young mans eyes were a deep brown and he felt his anxiety reducing even before the young man spoke, " Its going to be okay Heckyl, We're your friends and we are going to fix this. I promise. " he reassured. 

Heckyl wasn't sure why but he trusted the man and simply nodded as he was helped to his feet and over to a jeep. The drive wasn't a long one and he was much calmer now that he at lest knew his own name but the young man, Riley he had said his name was, stuck close to his side during the ride. As they came to a stop at a museum Riley held his hand out as he exited the jeep for Heckyl to take as he climbed out himself.

" Don't worry Heckyl, You're going to be okay. " Riley said as a woman in glasses exited the building .

" This is a bad idea, no one should no where our base is located. " The woman said while frantically moving her arms.

" Heckyl already knows we're rangers. He only got shot saving me. we have to help him Kendell. " He insisted.

The woman's, Kendall's, arms crossed over her chest before she relented and turned to walk towards a prop t-rex head. Heckyl wondering why they weren't heading for the door looked down at Riley to ask where they were going. Riley rubbed his hand along Heckyl's back soothingly as he helped Heckyl climb the boxes to the T-rex, " You'll see. ".

Heckyl watched as one by one Riley's team mates slid down the mouth of the t-rex and felt a twinge of fear as his turn to enter approached. Riley must have felt his hesitation in his movements because the other man whispered soothing words in his ear before wrapping his arms around Heckyl's waist so the two could slide down together. Once Inside Heckyl's fear was quickly replaced with curiosity as he took in the cave walls and high tech gadgets. 

Heckyl attempted to walk around and explore but Riley asked him to sit still on a nearby rock. Heckyl trusted the boy in green who had comforted him so he took a seat as Riley and the others began to work on the stinger the red ranger had brought back with them. Heckyl could hear them talking but the haze in his mind seemed to grow thicker as time passed and soon he found himself unable to think of much beside an insatiable desire for cookies.


	3. Antidote

Riley watched on in guilt as Heckyl sat on the rock carrying on a conversation with himself about cookies using his hands as puppets. He had promised Heckyl he'd protect him and now the other boy could barely remember his name and seemed to be getting dumber by the minute. Shelby's voice broke him out of his self loathing as she announced to the room that the cure for Heckyl's amnesia was ready to be tested. Riley crossed his fingers as the pink ranger used a mister bottle to spray Heckyl with the antidote.

Heckyl's hands dropped to his laps as he went quiet before glancing around. His mouth parted as his eyes met Riley's.

" I remember everything. That monster stung me and you were all power rangers !? " Heckyl said with a open mouthed smile, " And you brought me here to your secret base. ".

" You can't tell anyone! " Shelby said with a firm voice.

Heckyl's smile left his face as his eyes met the groups in determination, " Your secret is safe with me " .

" We have to be ready when that monster attacks again. " Tyler declared resolutely. 

The rest of the rangers turned to the computers to try and locate the monster but Riley knelt down in front of Heckyl, " Are you sure you're okay? ".

" I am, thanks to you Riley. " Heckyl said with a soft smile.

" It was the lest I could do, I might have lost my energem if it wasn't for you jumping in front of that stinger for me. " Riley said with a small smile of his own.

" Well I'm glad I was able to help. " Heckyl replied.

" Me too but try not to put yourself in danger because of me again. " Riley implored.

" I'll try but if you're in danger I can't promise anything, after all you're one of the first friends I've made here Riley. " Heckyl said warmly.

Riley felt his face flush, he wasn't sure what he had done to make the other boy like him so much but he was happy for it. Heckyl continued to smile at him so Riley reached over and gave his arm a comradely squeeze. 

" let me speak to the others then I'll help you get home " Riley inclined but Heckyl shook his head.

" Riley you need to be here, I'm fine and I'll get home safe so go save the world. " Heckyl encouraged.

Riley wanted to argue but he knew the taller boy was right, " Fine but text me when you get there so I know you're safe. " .

Heckyl nodded as he handed his phone to the worried ranger. Once the phone was back in his pocket he gave Riley a wave and stood to leave. He could feel Riley's eyes burning the back of his neck and smirked. Destroying the rangers was going to be easier than he expected.


	4. Back At The Ship

" Sending Sting Rage after the green ranger almost ruined my plan but luckily you actually helped my plan along faster. " Heckyl spoke into his pocket watch as he reclined against the captains chair of Sledge's ship

" You were in their base, you could have just taken their energems! " Snide barked.

" and fight all the rangers at once!? a foolish idea Snide! once my plan is complete we'll be handed the energems on a sliver chain. " Heckyl bragged.

" Oh and what exactly is this brilliant plan you keep waxing poetic about ? " Snide carped.

" Are you really so dim you haven't figured it out yet? " Heckyl asked with a laugh, " I'm going to seduce the green ranger into joining our side. ".

Snide made a displeased grunt but nodded, " fine but this better work Heckyl " He hissed.

Heckyl didn't reply just flipped his pocket watch closed as he took a drink from a near by monster. As he sipped from the gold chalice he pulled out the small phone he purchased shortly after getting his first pay check at Dino Bite and shot Riley a quick text that he was home safe. The reply was instant, a smiley face emoji followed by the words " I'm Glad ". The sight brought an impish smile to Heckyl's face, his plan was working already.

He opened the text window a typed out a quick response, " Thanks again for saving me but I hope you won't be too tired for your marathon tomorrow. " .

Heckyl set the phone down as he waited. He knew Snide had his own plans for tomorrows events but he would just work around what horrible idea his other half had come up with. His phone chimed and he lifted it up to read the small text, " I'll be fine as long as you come to cheer me on. ". Heckyl had just hit the reply button when his phone chimed again, " If you're feeling up to it of course. ".

Heckyl's lips spread out into a smug smile at the contents on the screen. Pretty shy boys are always so easy to manipulate, " Of course I'll be there. wouldn't miss my hero winning a battle after all. ". Heckyl stared at the text before deciding to add a winky face emoji. When his phone alerted him to another message seconds later he knew the emoji was the right call. Riley had only typed out a short " Lol " but had followed it with the blushing emoji. This was going to be so much fun.


	5. The Marathon

Riley approached the starting line as he searched the crowd for any of his friends. He felt a grin tug at his face as his eyes landed on Heckyl in the side lines. The blue haired man gave a small wave and thumbs up. Riley waved back as he took his place beside Burt who looked down at him with disdain. 

" I see you still attract weirdos don't ya Brainiac. " Burt sneered.

Riley opened his mouth to reply as the announcer yelled go. Snapping his mouth shut Riley took off and quickly passed Burt. His friends coming into view at the first water station only encouraged him to run faster. Tyler, Koda and Chase all lifted their shirts to reveal the words " run, Riley, Run " and Riley slowed down to high-five them all. Burt took the opportunity to pass him but his lead didn't last long as he took a large sip of water and dropped to the ground with a confused pout on his face.

" Why am I running ? " He huffed out. 

Riley Rushed over to Burt but didn't need to investigate much once the other runners begin acting strange after drinking the water as well. He ran back to his friends to warn them of the venom but it was too late as he watched them all take sips of the contaminated water. He called Kendell on her dino com to relay the situation. Kendell told him to get back to the base so they could work on a plan to restore their friends. Riley gave a affirmation before noticing Koda had wonder over to Heckyl who was holding Koda's energem.

Riley ran over to Heckyl's side and took Koda's energem into his palm with the rest of their team's stones, " Great thinking Heckyl! I'm gonna take these back to the base where they'll be safe. ".

Heckyl's voice tickled Riley's ear but he was already too far to hear the exact words. He felt bad that Heckyl was once again in the middle of a dangerous situation because of him but he was also glad to have a non-ranger friend he could share this responsibility with.


	6. Commence Plan B

Heckyl watched Riley go with a feeling of slight disappointment sitting in his stomach of having come so close to the energems only to lose them. Heckyl took a glance around at the masses of amber beach to ignore not only the unpleasant ache of disappointment in his stomach but also the small swell of relief that Snide's plan was in the process of failing. He mentally reassured himself that he was only relieved because once again he had proven to be a better strategist than Snide but he couldn't resist the urge to glance back in the direction Riley had ran.

Heckyl began to head back to the ship until things were settled when his neck begin to burn. He clutched at the blue tattoo out of a useless attempt to stop Snide's take over of their shared body. The burn flared then settled and Heckyl found him self in the hilt of Snide's sword once more. Snide's voice held nothing but contempt as he verbally belittled Heckyl before stomping off towards the rangers base. Snide slid down the barely big enough entrance to the base, A cold chuckle exiting his lips as he landed on the sandy floor. 

" See how easy this was Heckyl? the energems are all ou...!? Snide begin to brag but stopped at the sight of the empty charging ports, " How is this possible!? That little green brat said he was bringing them back here! ".

Heckyl felt a swell of anger before the meaning of Snide's words really dawned on him. The energems weren't here, Snide hand't won yet. Heckyl begin to cackle, voice loud enough to be heard streaming out of the hilt. Snide flung the sword up to his face before yelling.

" And what about this is funny to you!? ".

" Well Snide, I'm laughing because my plan is obviously still better than yours. " Heckyl chimed back.

Snide roared in anger before stomping from the base and back to the ship. Sting rage wasn't exactly the toughest monster in the bunch.There was no doubt in his mind that if the rangers memories were already restored this battle was already lost. Heckyl could keep attempting to con the Raptor boy into betraying his own team for now but Snide knew his other half was week, He was sure that only a plan of his making would lead them to victory but first he would need to come up with one.


	7. Getting A Date

Heckyl had to wait for Snide's energy to run down before he could once again assume control of their body. When he checked his phone he wasn't surprised to see a few missed messages from Riley. The first few text were Riley assuring him that he and the team were safe but after about three text where Heckyl hadn't replied Riley had obviously gotten worried. The most recent text was from about an hour ago it was a simple " please text me so I know you're okay " and Heckyl smirked even as a warm tremor ran trough his stomach.

It wasn't to late, about ten if the ships damaged clock was to be trusted so Heckyl fired off a quick text assuring Riley that he had gotten home safely but that the stress of the day had lead to him taking an early nap. Riley had replied almost instantly and Heckyl had to wonder if the boy had been holding his phone since he sent that last text an hour ago. Heckyl wasn't use to someone being worried about him. Snide did from time to time but that was only because they shared a body.

Flipping open his phone to read the new message Heckyl bit his lip to fight off the smile at Riley's obvious relief at his safety. He had also asked why Heckyl had left the park in the mist of the chaos but it wasn't hard to think of a believable excuse. He informed Riley that he had helped several joggers get to safe locations while under sting rage's venom. Riley bought it without a second thought. It was almost so easy Heckyl felt a curl of something close to quilt stir in his gut but he pushed it down and finally told Riley he would see him tomorrow at work.

Heckyl switched his phone on silent before making him self comfortable in the captains chair for a good few hours of sleep before Snide woke them both up to take his nightly turn. Heckyl knew Snide wouldn't wait long for Heckyl's plan to begin showing results. Honestly the man probably wouldn't wait at all but Heckyl was use to dealing with Snides impulsive nature getting in the way of his strategies and would find ways to work around the other male.

. XX 

Heckyl regained control just in time to head in for his shift at the Dino Bite cafe the next morning. He and Riley had the same schedule today and he planned to start laying some serious ground work with the green ranger today. Riley's clocking in just as Heckyl arrives and before he can blink the shorter man is is pulling him to a hug. Riley's arms are stronger than Heckyl expected and for a moment he tenses, expecting combat but relaxes just as Riley pulls away as if burnt. 

" Oh my gosh, sorry, I'm just so glad you're okay. " Riley babbled as he tinted a lovely shade of pink.

" Riley its fine, but I told you I was ok, I wouldn't lie to you. " Heckyl said with a chuckle.

Riley let out a nervous laugh himself before replying, " Well can't blame me for worrying. its my fault you got caught up in all this ranger business. "

" Thats just foolish. " Heckyl admonished with a frown.

" What ? " Riley asked, hurt leaking into his voice.

" Riley, its not your fault, if anyones to blame its me. you told me to hide at the park but instead I took that shot for you and I would do it again. " Heckyl assured.

Riley's mouth was hanging open a tad and for a second Heckyl was scared he'd gone to far but then Riley's hand slid up to the back of his neck at he smiled up at him. Heckyl smiled back before moving around the green clad boy to finally clock in. Riley stayed behind him and Heckyl could feel every shift the younger man made.

" Thanks Heckyl. seriously, I don't know how I'll ever repay you. " Riley replied.

Heckyl knew a opening when he saw one and put on his best sheepish smile before turning around.

" Well, I know we don't know each other very well but I may have an idea of something. " Heckyl said quietly. 

" Dude, you saved my life I think owe you regardless of how well we know each other. " Riley insisted.

Heckyl felt his nose twitch at the word dude but powered on, " I'd, um well this is so hard to ask but I was wondering if maybe you'd like to get a coffee with me sometime? " Heckyl implored.

Riley's smile fell off his face but Heckyl tried not to panic as the boys face flushed.

" Y... You mean like on a date ? " Riley stuttered.

" Yeah but only if you're okay with it. " , Heckyl said, making sure to glance at the ground so that Riley would think he was feeling vulnerable.

Riley was quiet for so long that Heckyl was sure his plan was crashing and burning but then a hand took his softly. Heckyl glanced up and felt that same warm tremor from last night run trough him. Riley was still flushed but a small smile had worked its way across his lips.

" I think I'd really like that. is tonight after our shift okay? " Riley asked and heckyl almost nodded subconsciously before remembering Snide.

" I have family matters to attend to tonight but I'm free tomorrow afternoon? " Heckyl said pleadingly. 

" Okay, I'm free too so I'll meet you here tomorrow at Two o'clock and we'll decide where to go from there. Sound good? " Riley asked.

Heckyl squeezed Riley's hand, " Sounds great . ".


	8. First Date

" Are those green roses? " Riley asked as Heckyl approached him.

" yes. I felt it only fitting, that and red is far to average for someone as extraordinary as you. " Heckyl flattered.

Riley was almost as red as Tyler's suit when he took the roses. Heckyl smiled at the smaller male as he watched Riley hide his blush with the flowers while pretending to sniff them. He couldn't stifle a laugh when Riley caught a sniff of the roses for real and made a pleased hum. The ranger was more adorable than Heckyl realized, he wasn't sure if that made the plan easier or harder. 

" Shall we go? " Heckyl asked as he extended his arm for Riley to take.

" oh! um yeah lets go. " Riley said as he took Heckyl's arm.

They'd barely walked five steps when Riley jolted to a stop, " Where are we going exactly? ".

" Oh where are my manners? I found a really lovely dessert cafe down town that I thought you may like. " Heckyl divulged.

" Yes! I love sweets! " Riley agreed excitedly.

" Me too, " Heckyl replied, " Especially anything with cinnamon. ".

Riley gave a inviting smile as he spoke, " Ya know I make a mean snickerdoole. " .

" Well now I'll have to make sure this date goes well then because I simply must try some of your baking one day. " Heckyl declared.

Riley let out a nervous laugh that was almost a squeak. Had that squeak come from any one else Heckyl would have found it annoying but coming from Riley Heckyl thought it was oddly cute. Conversation is surprisingly easy after that and the walk to the cafe goes by fairly quickly. They're the only ones in the small shop so ordering goes smoothly and Riley wasn't kidding about the sweet tooth. He orders the triple chocolate Sunday with a slice of chocolate lovers spoon cake. Heckyl's order is a little less decadent but no less sweet. As they approach a table Heckyl pulls out a chair for Riley. 

" Attractive, heroic and a gentleman? If I didn't know better I'd think you were to good to be true. " Riley teases.

" I'm nothing special. " Heckyl snorted.

Riley frowns at that. Heckyl isn't sure what hes done wrong but then Riley is reaching across the table for his hand, " Hey, I'm serious Heckyl, you're great. I've never had a date actually bring me flowers before, let alone hold out my chair for me. ".

" What kind of scoundrel doesn't bring flowers on a date? " Heckyl remarked. 

" most people now a days don't bring flowers. its a bit old fashioned. " Riley quipped.

Heckyl felt heat flood his face and knew he was blushing when Riley rushed to comfort him.

" Not that thats a bad thing. I like that you're a bit eccentric. " Riley reassured, " Every ones idea of a great date back home is wrestling cattle. ".

Heckyl wasn't sure how to respond to that but luckly their food arrived at just that moment. Heckyl isn't much of a talker but Riley doesn't seem to mind. Riley talks enough for both of them but is still sure to include him in the conversation. Riley makes sure to stop and explain things or just to ask Heckyl questions. Heckyl does his best to answer some questions but its a tad bit difficult when most of the life you remember was spent in a bounty hunters cell on a space ship where you still currently reside. 

" So do you have any siblings? " Riley asks.

" I don't know really. " Heckyl's says.

Riley is looking at him oddly so Heckyl keeps talking.

" I was adopted, I have no idea who or where I came from or if I have siblings. " Heckyl says with a shrug. 

Riley's looking down at the table, " Oh i'm sorry. that must have sucked growing up. ".

" It wasn't all bad. I never have to share after all. " Heckyl says and thankfully Riley laughs.

The food is long gone so Heckyl carries their garbage away and makes his way to the register with Riley by his side. The smaller man pulls out his wallet but Heckyl stops him.

" I asked you you out so I'll pay. " Heckyl says.

Riley looks unsure for a moment but then beams as he puts his wallet back into his pocket. Heckyl pays, making sure that Riley sees him hand the barista a huge tip before they leave. Figuring being a gentleman has gotten him this far he insist on walking Riley all the way home. Riley stops in front of his house and scuffs his feet. Hes been smiling since they left the cafe and Heckyl has to admit its hard not to smile back in the face of such cheer. 

" I had a really great time today. " Riley says.

" As did I, Pretty boy. " Heckyl croons back.

Riley's smile widens into a full blow grin as he blushes.

" Next time I'll pick the place okay? " Riley asks.

" That sounds wonderful Riley. " Heckyl responds before pulling the smaller boy into a hug.

Riley laughs but hugs him back tightly, " I should have known you don't kiss on the first date. ".

" Of course not. what kind of gentleman would I be if I did. " Heckyl teases, " I'll see you at work tomorrow. ".

Riley nods as he lets go of Heckyl's thinner frame and turns to enter his house. Heckyl watches him go until the door is firmly shut before walking as quickly as possible away from the house. His tattoo has been burning for the last few minutes and he knows his time is up for now.


	9. Second Date

They're next date ends up being at the Dino Bite cafe since a rough battle with one of snide's many monsters left Riley with a pretty bad sprained ankle and too much walking will hinder his healing. Heckyl had suggested having they're date at the cafe since it wasn't too far from Riley's apartment and he could help the younger boy get home safely after. He had tried to cancel the date all together at first but Riley was persistent that his ankle and ranger life shouldn't get in the way of his social life. Heckyl, having realized his main plan relied on being a part of Riley's social life finally came up with the cafe date.

They've been here for a little under an hour and Heckyl can feel eyes on him from every member of Riley's team. Its got him on edge but he knows they suspect nothing and are just curious as to whats going on between Riley and he. Chase seems to be overly invested in particular. The black ranger is finding any excuse to approach them during their date, which isn't hard since he's waiting tables today since Shelby wasn't able to come in. Heckyl makes a mental note to keep a close eye on the black ranger but other wise puts the information away for later use and focuses on Riley.

" How is your milkshake? " Riley asks snapping Heckyl out of his thoughts.

" Oh, it is quite good. Thank you for the suggestion. " Heckyl says with a smile.

" Well I remembered you mentioned your love of cinnamon and I figured you'd adore the snicker-doodle cookie butter shake. " Riley replies with a grin.

" yes. and how is yours? I can't say I'm a fan of mint myself but yours looks delightful. " Heckyl implores. 

" Oh the mint cookie shakes are my favorite! wanna try it? " Riley asks.

Heckyl nods even though the thought of mint and cookies makes his stomach turn.

" Okay.. um let me just get another straw for you to tr.." Riley's voice trails off as Heckyl pulls his glass across the table.

Once the glass is directly in front of him Riley watches as he cleans his own straw off with a napkin before dunking it into Riley's shake. Riley watches intensely when instead of sucking trough the straw Heckyl pulls it back out right away and licks up the shake that has grabbed on during the dunk. Heckyl's tongue is a pleasant pale pink as he swipes up every drop of mint green. Heckyl makes a gasping sound and Riley has to start thinking about Snide's monsters before he embarrasses himself in public.

" Not bad for mint. " Heckyl intones as he places his straw back in his own cup with one hand and slides Riley's shake back over to him with the other.

" Uh..." Riley mumbles and Heckyl meets his eyes with a soft smile. 

" are you all right Riley? " Heckyl asks with a chuckle.

The chuckle brings Riley back down to earth.

" Oh um yeah, I'm fine. just got some brain freeze. " Riley says, rubbing his temple as a cover for his obvious staring.

" oh let me help with that? " Heckyl requests.

Riley doesn't have a chance to nod before the other boy is leaning across the table to run his thumbs over Riley's temples. Riley can feel his cheeks heating. 

" There all better . " Heckyl says with a grin as Riley's face tints with warmth.

" T...th..thanks. " Riley stutters.

The rest of the date is uneventful as long as you don't count Chase somehow setting the grill on fire even when he isn't supposed to be on it today. Riley's shake is down to his last sip before he knows it. Heckyl hands off their empty glasses to Chase when the black ranger comes back by for the tenth time before coming around to Riley's seat to help him up to his feet despite his injury. Riley can't remember anyone ever helping him as much as Heckyl has in such a short time. He wants to hold Heckyl's hand so badly but he settles for resting his arm over Heckyl's shoulder for support as they begin the walk back to Riley's apartment.

Riley's grip has gotten tight by the time they arrive on his street and the grimace on his face has Heckyl worried he pushed the other boys ankle to far. Riley notices Heckyl watching him and gives an unconvincing smile. Heckyl's had enough of this ankle ruining their date. He stops and lets Riley's arm drop back to his side and before Riley can ask whats wrong Heckyl is lifting him up bridal style.

" H..Heckyl! what are you doing I can walk? " Riley squeals. 

" maybe so but it doesn't mean you should. " Heckyl assures.

" Heckyl, I'm a power ranger, I'll be fine. " Riley huffs as he wraps his arms around the taller boys neck.

" I know but I don't like seeing you hurting more than you have too. now just hold on, your apartment isn't far. " Heckyl insists.

Riley doesn't know how to argue with something so sweet so instead he allows Heckyl' to carry him home. He's never been carried before and its oddly pleasant, maybe in front of his team it would be embarrassing but here with just Heckyl its the definition of comfort. They reach his door much to quickly and Riley has to hold back the pout when Heckyl places him back on the ground.

" well I dare say that was another successful date. " Heckyl states.

Riley nods his head eagerly as he speaks, " Definitely. I've never had someone carry me before, its kinda nice. ".

Heckyl smirks as he brings a hand up to stroke the blush painting Riley's cheek, " You are far too adorable for your own good, pretty boy. " .

" Th..thanks. I.. um you, you're very attractive as well. " Riley stutters out.

Heckyl's smirk slips into a puzzled frown, no ones ever called him attractive before. 

" Heckyl? " Riley inquires as he takes Heckyl's hands into his own, " Are you okay? did I say something wrong? ".

Heckyl gives a weak laugh and shakes his head no, " Not at all, I was just stunned. no one has ever told me such things. ".

" No way! " Riley shouts and Heckyl can only nod, " Well people are idiots. you're the most attractive guy I've seen in Amber Beach. ".

Riley's thumb is stroking the back of his hand and the honest look in his eyes even as his face has steadily gotten redder has Heckyl's heart making funny motions in his chest and before he eve realizes what hes doing hes leaning down. As their lips meet Heckyl feels a jolt of electricity shoot trough his body and images of himself running along a sandy road flashes in his mind. He pulls back as if hes been burnt. Riley is looking at him in confusion so Heckyl ignores his shaking limbs and paste on his best bashful smile.

" My apologies Riley. I meant to wait untill our third date and I certainly meant to ask permission first but I'm afrid your words overwhelmed me. " Heckyl says and the words aren't as much of a lie as he would like them to be.

Riley's smile spreads easily over his face, " I don't mind. in fact I'd like another kiss if thats all right? " .

Heckyl keeps the smile on his face but hesitates before finally leaning in to place one more chaste kiss against Riley's lips. Riley's hands let go of his only to find a new place curled softly into the lapels of his suit jacket. Heckyl lets himself run one hand up into RIley's hair as he deepens the kiss. Riley makes a pleased moan and Heckyl starts to push Riley against the door but then he feels a sharp burn below his ear. Hes out of time.

Pulling away from the kiss Heckyl has to bite the end side of his cheek as he speaks to hide the pain in his voice, " I should go. I don't want to rush this and ruin it. " Heckyl says.

" Yeah.. um yeah you're right. " Riley says as he smooths down his hair, " Um... text me later and we'll set up another date? " .

" Of course " Heckyl promises and leans down to leave one more kiss on Riley's cheek. Riley beams at him before turning to enter his apartment. Heckyl walks calmly down the side walk and away from Riley's home. Once hes a safe distance away he moves behind a tree and stops fighting the oncoming change.

Snide snaps into place and immediately lifts the hilt of his sword to his face. Heckyl's eyes met his in a defiant glare. 

" Your plan is taking too long! " Snide yells.

" Well none of our monsters have defeated them yet so maybe a well processed plan is exactly what we need. " Heckyl says with a smirk.

" Fine! Keep trying to win over the foolish ranger but don't forget where our loyalties lie. " Snide sneers. 

" Of course I won't forget! this isn't something I want to do but its necessary to get the energems. " Heckyl says. 

" Is it? or are you just enjoying the rangers company a bit too much? " Snide growls.

" How dare you! I am the only one making progress at getting us close to the energems! its not my fault you're too thick headed to know a good plan when you see one! " Heckyl yells. 

Snide doesn't comment as he slides his sword back into its holster and begins the walk back to the ship. He's never liked sharing a body with Heckyl but he used to trust him. Heckyl had protested too much in Snide's opinion but he'd let his other half keep trying since he was right about one thing, Their fellow monsters hadn't proven much help in stealing an energem.


	10. Abort

Heckyl's chest is tight. Theres a fight going on between the power ranges and one of the many monsters Heckyl shares a ship with. Snide had tagged along this time in the hopes that his presence would make the monsters fight harder for the energems. Heckyl is watching from the hilt of Snide's sword as the rangers take the lead in battle but that isn't what as his heart constricting. The green ranger went down a few blows ago and although his team are protecting him, using themselves as human shields, Riley has yet to get up.

Heckyl knows it shouldn't bother him but the burn in his heart lets him know that it does for some reason. He should know his own emotions better than this but he honestly can't remember the last time he let himself feel anything other than resentment. The monster goes down in an explosion that brings Heckyl's attention back to the rangers. Snide is yelling some nonsense as they retreat and Heckyl just barely manages to see Chase picking Riley up from the ground. The green ranger still doesn't seem to be moving and Heckyl's heart goes from fire to ice in mere moments.

The ice spreads trough Heckyl's body as he waits for Snide's time to end. They've been back on the ship for about two hours when Heckyl's finally feels the pull of the swap start in his bones. The swap is mostly painless after the initial burn that always starts it off. He shakes his limbs lose as the monsters watch. Snide is yelling something from the pocket watch in his coat but Heckyl ignores him and the monsters in favor of taking a walk in the woods surrounding the ship. Once hes sure he's far enough away from the others he pulls out his cellphone and hits call on the only number he ever uses despite having all of the ranger's numbers. Riley picks up by the third ring and Heckyl's body finally starts to feel less like a Popsicle. 

" Heckyl, I'm so glad you called. " Riley says with a huff.

" Rough day? " Heckyl asks.

" Yeah, how'd ya know? " Riley replies.

" You sound out of breathe, like your strained . " Heckyl says.

" We had a rough fight with Snide today. a monster caught me by surprise and knocked me out. I think I may have a concussion but Kendell said I should heal quickly. " Riley says.

Heckyl's heard enough, " I'm coming over. " .

" Heckyl you don't have to do that, I'm fine I promise. " Riley assures.

" I know I don't have to but I want to. " Heckyl says.

" Heckyl I " Riley begins but Heckyl cuts him off.

" Please Riley? I need to see you're okay for myself. " Heckyl pleads.

Riley's voice is soft when he speaks, " You really care that much? " .

" Of course. I don't kiss people I don't care about " Heckyl replies and finds himself wondering if thats true. He can't honestly remember having kissed anyone before Riley. The more he thinks about it he realizes he doesn't remember anything before he and Snide were captured by Sledge.

" I care about you too. " Riley's voice says pulling Heckyl back from his confusion, " I'll see you when you get here. " .

" Be there as soon as I can be. " Heckyl says before hanging up and starting towards Riley's apartment without so much as a look back at the ship. 

The walk to Riley's place is quiet and Heckyl loses himself in thought. He has a split moment of panic when he realizes he wasn't thinking of the seduction plan when he called Riley or when he informed the other boy he was coming over. The only thought that had been in his mind was Riley in his armor laying un-moving on the ground. Snide has told Heckyl he was getting to close and He had thought his other half was being foolish but here he was rushing to the green rangers side to possible nurse him back into fighting shape when he should be hindering his recovery if he did anything at all.

Heckyl stops at Riley's door and contemplates turning around and going home. He needs to seduce Riley and steal his energems but hes beginning to wonder who is seducing who. He makes an attempt to turn away just as Riley's door swings open. Riley has changed into some fluffy looking pajamas and Heckyl wonders if the younger man would let him run his hands down the material to test its softness. Rileys normal grin is in megawatt fashion as he ushers Heckyl inside. Heckyl opens his mouth but Riley is already speaking.

" I'm so happy to see you Heckyl. The attack is pretty close to where you said your apartment is and I was so worried about you. ".

Heckyl's jaw drops. Riley was injured, had been knocked out cold just three hours ago but here he was asking after Heckyl's health. Heckyl felt the last of the ice in his veins dissolve as warmth spread trough him like a cup of hot chocolate. Snide was right, as much as it pained Heckyl to say those words, He was enjoying this plan too much. He needed to get out of this situation soon or he wouldn't be able to betray Riley at all. He begin to form a plan as he watched Riley fluff pillows on his couch for the two of them. He would have to talk to Badream when he got back to the ship.

Riley looked up from the couch, grin still in place and patted the pillow next to him as he met Heckyl's eyes. Heckyl felt a involuntary smile stretch his lips at the same time a nauseating sensation griped his heart. He took his place next to Riley and pulled the shorter boy into a chaste kiss. He kept Riley in his arms as their lips parted. Tomorrow he would get the energems with the help of Nightmare but until then he would enjoy Riley's company while he could.


	11. Heckyl's plan fails

" Shelby Package came for you. " Heckyl said with a smile as he handed over the brown parcel.

" for me? who's it from? no return address. " Shelby said as she tore into the box, " Oh what a cute pillow . "

" Maybe its from your father? he knows how hard you've been studying. " Heckyl said as Shelby inspected the pink pillow.

Heckyl walked away but kept his eyes on Shelby as she let her head rest on the pillow propped on the dino bite cafe table she'd been studying on. Heckyl let out a laugh at how easy this plan had been to put into motion. Honestly who opens a package with no return address on it. He made his way to the back room before Shelby began to attack her fellow rangers. It was fun to watch the blue ranger cower behind a stool from the tiny pink ranger.

Soon the others were rushing to Koda's aid but then Shelby was heading straight for Riley and Heckyl felt something inside him tug. He was considering intervening himself when the black ranger came to Riley's aid. Chase used Shelby's new pillow as a shield against her blade and the minute the feathers were floating out of the now torn pillow Shelby snapped back to reality. Kendell rallied them all back to the base and Heckyl was left alone in the kitchen until she returned to help him close. 

He got Riley's text half way trough cleaning the tables. " Can't sleep to we figure everything out but I'm so tired. " The text read. Heckyl opened the text to reply but another text came trough before he could type one letter. " Omg I just fell asleep on Ivan's shoulder for a second. " . Heckyl couldn't help but laugh at the image of a embarrassed Riley. He was so cute when he was embarrassed, eyes locked on the ground with his cheeks tinted red.

Heckyl sent him back a text that he'd call and help him stay up as soon as he got home. Sadly he never gets to make the call. Nightmare is there when he reaches the ship complaining about the fact that the rangers aren't sleeping and Heckyl knows what he has to do. He slips on his conniving smirk and speaks.

" Then we'll just have to tire them out. send down the real vivix. " Heckyl says and follows it up with a forced laugh. 

He watches the fight from the ship. The rangers have gone a whole night with out sleeping and its late afternoon now. Hes impressed if hes being honest but he knows hes not supposed to be. He use to love watching the rangers be defeated but now he just hopes they out smart him. When They defeat all the vivix and awaken sir Ivan, Heckyl takes a moment to be happy for them before sending Nightmare out with another pillow. This one for Riley. He mainly picks Riley because he wants him to get some rest but also because he really doesn't want Riley to catch him in the act of invading Dino Bite Cafe to extract the others energems.

XX

Chase smiles at him as he enters the cafe and Heckyl feels a sense of hollow disappointment that the black ranger has only begun to trust him now that hes betraying them. He responds in kind and when Chase turns his head to face him Heckyl slides the pillow along his cheek and gently lowers him to the floor. He slips the black energem off the string around chases neck and moves onto the next ranger. Tyler goes down next, then Ivan, Koda and lastly Kendell. As hes laying Kendell down Shelby walks in and Heckyl feels panic start to well up in his chest.

" What are you doing Heckyl? " Shelby inquires, " What happened to them? ".

" They're all just taking a little nap. " Heckyl says but Shelby's already seen the energems on the table next to them.

As she shoves them in her pocket Heckyl walks closer to her clutching the pillow like a lifeline, " Why don't you join us? ".

" You said the pillow was delivered, but you gave me the pillow to fall asleep! you work for Snide! " She yells as she as she shoots the pillow with her blaster awakening her fellow rangers.

" Shelby whats going on? " he hears Chase ask from somewhere behind him.

" Heckyl is not out friend " She replies coldly, blaster locked onto his chest, " He made you all fall asleep and then stole your energems " .

She holds the gems out in her palm as proof and Heckyl tries to face the other rangers while keeping one eye on Shelby's blaster, " She hasn't slept in days, shes delirious. ".

" Come now Shelby, we're all friends here " Heckyl pleads with a smile that he knows is closer to a grimace.

" Yeah right! thats what you want us to think! Saving miss Morgan, dating Riley , it was all just a ploy to gain our trust and you would have succeed if I hand't come back early. " Shelby exclaims.

miss Morgan finally speaks up after Shelbys speech, " Heckyl, is this true? Do you work for Snide? " .

Heckyl feels a sicking laugh build in his throat as the burn begins in his neck.

" no. I don't work for Snide. " Heckyl gets out before everything goes black and he knows that Snide is back in control but he figures it doesn't matter anymore. His cover is blown, hes lost, lost the energems and lost Riley.


	12. Betrayal

Riley wakes up just as hes about to hand over his energem to Fury. He doesn't have time to dwell on the fact that at some point he fell asleep because Fury is charging him. He holds him off for a bit but then one strong sing of Fury's blade leaves him rolling. Much to Riley's relief the others are already here and Tyler is lifting him off the ground before he can even ask for assistance.

They morph and Riley waits for the blasters to go off before jumping in for the killing blow with his raptor blade. They don't even get a moment of false victory before Nightmare is towering over them. They call for their zords and continue the battle. Its one of their easier battles, Nightmare doesn't even put up a fight. Riley almost feels bad for attacking an enemy who doesn't fight back but then he remembers Shelby and Ivan attacking him and the others in their sleep and knows Nightmare deserves to be destroyed.

Riley is filled with relief as the Zords return to their resting spots. All he wants to do is go home a sleep for two days but first he needs to call Heckyl. The teams victory cheers seem to come to a halt as he pulls out his phone.

" What ya doing there mate? " Chase asks quietly. 

Theres something in his voice Riley can't place so he replies slowly, " I'm calling Heckyl. " .

" Oh. mate I'm sorry but you can't. " Chase says sadly as he places a hand on Riley's shoulder. 

" And why can't I? " Riley asks.

" Heckyl was behind all this. " Shelby says as she approaches he and Chase along with the rest of the team.

Riley feels as if the ground has fallen out from underneath him, " What!? " .

" Hes Snide, Riley. They're sharing a body LIke Ivan and Fury. " Chase whispers.

Riley shrugs Chase's hand roughly off his shoulder. He can hear his own blood rushing trough his ears like a water fall as he pushes the call button beside Heckyl's name. The phone just rings and rings and rings. Riley is spiraling into darkness as the voice mail finally picks up.

" Tell me its not true! Tell me you weren't behind all this! " He cries into the machine helplessly. 

He hurls his phone to the ground without ending the call. The sound in his ears is the only thing he can hear anymore. His fingers have gone numb and he can't remember how to breathe correctly. His vision is growing darker at the edges and his chest feels like its on fire. His last thought is from the last time he saw Heckyl. He had been so worried about him and had invited the other boy over. Riley remembers the feel of Heckyl's lips as the world stops spinning for him and he hits the ground unconscious.


End file.
